


После Победы. Жизнь. Есть?

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AfterVictory, BecomeFriends, Canon, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, fallinginLove
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Роуз Тико верила, что после Победы жизнь наладится. Но вот в чем странность, ей сложно найти утешение в друзьях. И как иногда бывает: вчерашний враг не вызывает ненависти.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	После Победы. Жизнь. Есть?

_ Появление новой звезды — это всегда событие, даже для такой огромной и ненасытной сущности, как наша Галактика. Была ли она и взаправду настолько голодна, что сияющий кристаллами Силы Иллум облачился в газового гиганта, нарушив гравитацию нескольких своих соседей? _

_ Не знаю. Да и не положено, наверное, мне этого знать. Для постижения Великого Замысла у нас есть Рей. И… и Финн тоже. А мы все, простые смертные, будем просто делать свою работу. Теперь, когда победа завоевана, что может пойти не так, правда? _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 22 Келоны, 37 ПБЯ _

С крагмолоидами было очень тяжело договариваться. Империя поработила их многие десятилетия назад, а Первый Порядок, как главная военная мощь Осколка Империи, не гнушался использовать ни один из миров, способных поставлять рабочую силу.

Наверное, думала Роуз Тико, беда была в близости Старкиллера. Хоть Финн и продолжал поминать тяжелое детство и выдраивание сортиров на офицерском этаже, почему-то никогда не упоминал о слоноподобных инородцах, сотнями погибающих на заснеженных скалах некогда мирного Иллума. Высокие, широкоплечие рабы размахивали кирками и вгрызались в горную породу промерзшей планеты там, где не справлялась ломающаяся от морозов техника.

— …подпиленные клыки, походят на небольшие бивни. Просто обратите на это в следующий раз внимание, майор, и, возможно, никто больше руки ломать вам не станет.

Роуз прошило удивлением: ей-то давно уж казалось, что никто, кроме нее, даже и не пытается изучить историю этого народа. Сенат возрожденной Новой Республики отправил их инженерный корпус для строительства заводов по переработке каменных пород на, казалось, всеми богами забытую планетку несколько месяцев назад. Для работы требовалось не просто подписанное мирное соглашение, как думалось Тико, но ее коллеги посматривали на местное население с долей того самого снисхождения, от которого хотелось то ли завыть раненым вульпексом, то ли отвернуться, зажмурив глаза.

Мужчина, отчитывающий майора, был одет в форму интенданта. Невысок, бледен, черные волосы зализаны назад — ничего примечательного. И почему-то он показался Роуз смутно знакомым. Так бывает, когда чей-то образ просто врезается в темный закоулок памяти и внезапно просится на поверхность. Она замедлила шаг, а затем и вовсе остановилась, когда услышала ответ республиканского военного:

— Не смей указывать мне, имперская сволочь!

Тико узнала одного из недавно прибывших. Финн прислал сообщение, что следует обновить кадры, а охранявших инженеров и ученых бойцов он забирает для маневров у Руусана. Провели ли с этими людьми инструктаж по поведению на планетах, которым совсем недавно была возвращена свобода, оставалось только догадываться.

Роуз приготовилась лицезреть очередной скандал.

— И все же мне придется указывать вам, — меж тем с поразительной невозмутимостью ответил майору интендант, — потому что я не готов брать на себя ответственность за вашу жизнь. Вы запросили быстроходный спидер, но с ним не справиться, имея в наличии лишь одну здоровую руку. — Мужчина с силой ткнул в голопад, и до Роуз донесся противный звуковой сигнал. — Отказано,  _ сэр _ .

Она видела, как краснеет майор, как набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. 

Не особенно отдавая себе отчета, Роуз вскрикнула:

— Интендант! Вы нужны мне, срочно!

— Кто смеет… — начал было майор, но, увидев героиню войны, отмеченную самой джедайкой Сопротивления, осекся.

Роуз даже не обратила внимание, какие глупые извинения пробормотал военный, как он, кашлянув, развернулся и зашагал к выходу из просторного склада, как проезжающий мимо старенький дроид чуть не врезался ей в колено.

— Митака! — выдохнула Роуз. — Вы Дофельд Митака!

Интендант коротко поклонился и ответил:

— Совершенно верно, мисс Тико. Будем знакомы.

— Я видела вас в списке… — начала было Роуз, но смутилась, оборвав себя на полуслове.

Дофельд учтиво улыбнулся.

— Не стоит, мисс. Вы видели меня в списке военнопленных, особая категория, штаб генерала Хакса.

— Но вас же…

— Оправдали и признали годным для допуска к работе в составе Новой Республики.

Он вытянул вперед левую руку и чуть закатал рукав своей серой униформы. Через тонкую бледную кожу просвечивалось голубоватое мерцание импланта.

— Чипирован, как и остальные бывшие имперцы, — вежливо проговорил Митака, будто клеймо военного преступника было чем-то несущественным — простым знаком, как нашивка на нагрудном кармане пиджака. — Направлен сюда через пять стандартных месяцев после битвы при Экзеголе.

— Так значит, вы здесь уже больше года.

— Да.

Роуз открыла было рот, закрыла, нервно улыбнулась и пробормотала какое-то глупое пожелание хорошего дня. Дофельд Митака коротко поклонился. Все согласно военному уставу: с прямой спиной, сведенными вместе носками лакированных сапог, только что честь не отдал. Тико медленно моргнула, не понимая, что именно думать, а затем двинулась в противоположную от него сторону, начисто забыв, зачем вообще отправилась на центральный склад.

У огромных дверей она обернулась, тусклое солнце заливало широкий коридор и отражалось от стальных балок бесконечно длинных и высоких стеллажей. С такого расстояния нельзя было сказать наверняка, но ей показалось, что он смотрел в ее сторону.

Вечером, долго ворочаясь на узкой койке, Роуз и сама не могла объяснить, почему ощущает что-то сродни обиде. Она ждала приятного разговора и приглашения на чашечку кафа? Надеялась увидеть знакомое лицо, но кого-то из числа сопротивленцев? Ждала большего радушия или, напротив, холодного высокомерия от цепной собачонки Хакса?

Когда она проваливалась в тревожный сон, на самом краешке сознания мелькнула мысль: как же этому человеку удалось выжить?

***

_ У меня на столе высится пачка распечатанных из базы личных дел. Подумать только, сколько здесь трудится тех, кого еще несколько лет назад я пристрелила бы не задумываясь. Как так вышло, что эти люди предали свои идеалы? Были ли они вообще им верны? А что бы сделала я, окажись на месте помощника проигравшего войну генерала? _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 3 Телоны, 37 ПБЯ _

Теперь, когда Роуз знала, что Дофельд Митака находится на одной с нею базе, ей начало казаться, что они постоянно сталкиваются. Она замечала его всякий раз, приходя на склад. Видела издалека, как он с другими интендантами приходит в десятую столовую. Обращала внимание, что именно Митака принимает корусантские поставки текстиля.

В какой-то момент Тико даже решила, что она намеренно заостряет собственное внимание на невзрачном бывшем имперце. Или, правильнее сказать, первопорядковце? В документах словосочетание «Первый Порядок» вообще встречалось все реже, и Роуз почему-то думала, что в этом есть заслуга Рей.

Финн прилетел на Анкус в самом начале местной весны. Позировал для фото, даже раздал паре девиц автографы, будто был знаменитым актером, удачно пооравшим на камеру, а не победным генералом. Роуз одергивала себя, говоря, что все дело в ревности, в банальной зависти.

Да вот только чувствовалась что-то совершенно иное.

— …и потом вжух! И бах! И бу-ду-бу-дум-с! Рей так орала на По, ты бы это видела. Я уж думал, все, придушит его. У нее аж глаза цвет поменяли. Вот умора-то, боги!

Финн вел себя слишком уж непринужденно, даже как будто бы разнузданно. Смущался, сразу поняла Роуз. И чувствовал вину. Тогда, в победном тридцать пятом она была немало удивлена, обнаружив его полнейшую беспомощность в постели. Он оправдывался строгим режимом, в котором рос, а Тико думала, какой же он милый.

Общая постель давно уже не интересовала их обоих, но выделываться перед Роуз Финн по-прежнему спешил, будто это было чем-то обязательным.

— …вернешься.

— Что?

— А что? Мы скучаем. Да и заводы тут почти достроены. Я видел проектную декларацию. Семь месяцев, да и то половину срока без тебя обойдутся.

Тико и Финн расположились в офицерской комнате отдыха. В столь ранний час тут почти никого и не было, а раз уж генерал собирался к обеду отчаливать, засидевшиеся накануне допоздна, они решили не прерывать общение и наболтаться по полной программе. И только когда Финн заговорил о возвращении в столицу, Роуз поняла, что, кажется, потеряла нить разговора или и вовсе задремала.

— Не могу бросить проект, пока не увижу, что все работает так, как надо, — зевнула она. — Зачем спешка? Я всегда успею обжиться на Чандриле.

Финн как-то слишком уж пристально на нее посмотрел, и Роуз пришлось одернуть себя, чтобы не задать вопрос в лоб.

— Нет, — мотнул головой генерал, — Рей меня не спешит обучать. И, прости, ты просто слишком громко про это подумала. Я не хотел считывать.

Он виновато потупил взгляд, а Тико фыркнула.

— Не хотел бы — не считывал. Слушай, а если я двину тебе по башке гидроключом, поможет?

Оба рассмеялись, но вскоре Финн снова стал серьезным, а когда он поднял тему «бывших врагов», Роуз заметно напряглась. Он слишком размыто формулировал, а Тико уклончиво отвечала. В итоге имя Митаки так и не всплыло.

Провожая старого товарища на посадочную платформу Роуз, подумалось: а кого на самом деле прилетал проинспектировать Финн?

***

_ Рей часто рассказывала о празднике на Пасаане, а я после Канто-Байта видела цветные сны целый месяц. Когда девчонки из планового говорили о Святых Днях Дождя, я не думала, что это будет НАСТОЛЬКО уныло. Но нельзя говорить так о священном празднике чужого народа. Хотя… Боги! Какая же смертная скука. И мерзкая, сырая погода. _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 32 Нелоны, 37 ПБЯ _

Сезон дождей на Анкусе длился недолго, но проливных ливней хватало, чтобы заполнить распластавшийся у северной стены заводского комплекса каньон. Коллеги рассказывали, что на десятый день дождей приходится главный праздник местного населения и что Роуз стоит обязательно это увидеть.

— Что вообще можно тут разглядеть, да? Так все вначале думают.

Роуз так и подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Это был не первый раз, когда она виделась и даже говорила с Митакой, но, стоя на смотровой площадке под огромным зонтом, она не заметила его приближения.

— Простите, если напугал.

Дофельду приходилось кричать, чтобы перекрыть шум барабанящего дождя. Он юркнул под зонт к Роуз, совершенно промокший, со слипшимися черными волосами и посиневшими от влажности губами. Особенно тепло в последние пару дней не было.

— Почему без зонта? Неужто на складе не нашлось?

— Вот такой плохой из меня интендант.

Дофельд пытался шутить, а Роуз вдруг пронзило пониманием: ему не положено. Как бывшему заключенному, как тому, кто здесь, по сути, в трудовом лагере.

— Не думаю, что вы смогли бы нанести мне какой-либо вред зонтиком.

Тико тоже попыталась пошутить, а напоролась лишь на серьезный и внимательный взгляд мужчины рядом. Что-то было в его глазах невысказанное, что-то пожигающее его сожалением. Краткий миг, сгинул, будто смытый каплей дождя, и перед Роуз снова был немного неуклюжий и милый на вид Митака.

— Десять минут, и можно будет смотреть, — крикнул он, вытягивая руку и указывая куда-то, что пока еще было скрыто стеной ниспадающей с неба воды, — но я даже удивлен, что вы решились, мисс.

— А чего тут решаться? Девочки говорили, что инородцы будут танцевать. Изгибать свои хоботы и подпрыгивать, кажется.

Митака рассмеялся, внезапно звонко и заразительно.

— Хоботы, — он почти икал, — Хоботы! Ну и шутницы же ваши подруги.

— А что?

— А то, что Святые Дни Дождя — это время брачных игрищ.

Роуз бросило в жар. И очень некстати терзавший их широты две недели ливень словно выключили, дернув какой-то небесный рубильник.

— Ну, ни к чему так краснеть, вы меня засмущаете, — улыбнулся Дофельд.

А потом принялся объяснять суть этого летнего праздника. Он говорил складно, избегая и похабных терминов, и неуместных комментариев. Когда на скалах показались инородцы, Тико услышала, как со всех смотровых площадок стали раздаваться присвистывания и возгласы одобрения.

— И, — вдруг совсем уж смутилась она, — мы все… они… мы… мы просто будем смотреть?

Уходить на глазах у половины сослуживцев было как-то глупо. Роуз вроде бы давно вписалась в коллектив, но не чувствовала себя своей среди этих людей настолько, чтобы на самом деле творить все, что ей заблагорассудится.

— Республиканцы и старшие офицеры охраны тут не самые ярые поклонники, заметьте, — как-то недобро усмехнулся Митака. — Доступ к Голонету и всем возможным сайтам — привилегия далеко не для всех.

Роуз повернулась к каньону с резвящимся у воды инородцам спиной, задрала голову и пробежалась взглядом по ближайшим смотровым площадкам. Она внезапно вспомнила, что в жилых корпусах для оправданных имперцев были выделены отдельные блоки повышенной безопасности. Информационной в том числе.

— А у Хакса тоже так было? Развлечения раз в год?

Тико не успела себя остановить. Слова просто сорвались с ее языка.

— Нет, — ответил Дофельд тихо-тихо, — не раз в год. Генералу хватало ума изучать народы, рядом с которыми мы находились.

Лицо Митаки приняло какое-то странное, непроницаемое выражение. Он было извинился и хотел уйти, но Тико удержала его, вцепившись в рукав промокшего насквозь кителя.

— Вы посетили много миров? Расскажите.

Ей не хотелось снова устремлять взгляд на слоноподобных инородцев, увлекшихся своими странными брачными танцами, боровшихся или дерущихся у самой воды, с всплеском туда ныряющих парами. Она чувствовала себя так, словно хочет сбежать. Далеко-далеко, не просто уйти с этой смотровой площадки.

— Давайте уйдем, интендант Митака. Пойдемте… в столовую?

— Дофельд.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Дофельд, мисс Тико.

— Роуз.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Роуз,  _ Дофельд _ .

Спустя несколько часов каф в десятой столовой был все еще горячим, а лепешки с фелуцианским сыром — сдобными. Через огромные окна под самым потолком пробивались лучи выглянувшего к вечеру солнца.

***

_ Анкус стал тяготить меня. Серый, бурый, хмурый. Такие миры, где самое место заводам и фабрикам, не могут наводить что-то иное — только тоску. Дофельд надо мной посмеивается. Говорит, что на Умбаре или Анаксисе я не продержалась бы и трех недель. Финн прилетит к исходу года. Судя по его письмам, собирается сообщить мне о переводе на Чандрилу лично. Наверное, будет здорово снова увидеть Рей, По, Кайдел и остальных. Наверное… _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 2 Релоны, 37 ПБЯ _

***

_ Эти идиоты не умеют читать. Нет, не так. ЭТИ ИДИОТЫ ЧИТАЮТ СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ТО, ЧТО НАПИСАНО! Я ведь расписала алгоритм рекалибровки сервоприводов южных ворот до мельчайших подробностей. Зачем они увеличили время блокировки, ведь это замыкает прилегающую цепь, питающую жилые корпуса. Из-за них пострадали люди. И что мне ответил майор? «Имперских ублюдков жалеть не следует». _

_ Имперских ублюдков жалеть не следует. _

_ Имперских ублюдков жалеть не следует. _

_ Имперских ублюдков жалеть не следует. _

_ Я написала Рей, она ответила: направь жалобу По. _

_ Я написала По, он ответил: составь запрос в военную полицию. _

_ Я написала в военную полицию. Они ответили: запрос отклонен по причине не нанесения ни одному живому существу, обладающему высоким уровнем интеллекта, смерти. _

_ Имперских ублюдков жалеть не следует. _

_ Да, правда не следует, в Империи не осталось ублюдков. Они все дружно перекочевали в Республику. Откуда только повылазили, мрази. _

_ Раньше было лучше. _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 12 Релоны, 37 ПБЯ _

***

_ Я добилась отстранения майора. Это было три дня назад. Вчера девочки из планового ушли ужинать без меня. Сегодня Дофельд не вышел на смену, в службе Интендатуры мне ответили, что он проходил плановый медицинский осмотр. Брехня. Он проходил его неделю назад. _

_ Сержант Калуан попадается мне на глаза слишком уж часто. _

_ Финн прислал письмо: он прилетает раньше. Какого черта? _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 30 Релоны, 37 ПБЯ _

***

_ Финн темнит. Не рад он меня видеть, ой не рад. Я думала, это из-за моей ситуации с майором, но нет. Тут другое. Я разбалтывала его три дня, пришлось даже пофлиртовать, хорошо хоть без постели. _

_ Подумать только, трое из учеников Рей напали на бедняков на Балморре. Планетка захудалая, половина жителей бывшие зеки, но девочка-тви’лек вряд ли достойна была того, что эти малолетние дебилы с ней сотворили. _

_ «Она, конечно, из бывших имперцев, из рабов, но все равно, жалко же». _

_ Так сказал Финн. _

_ Жалко же. _

_ Жалко же. _

_ Жалко же. _

_ Имперских ублюдков жалеть не следует. _

_ Ага, популярная нынче песня. _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 14 Велоны, 37 ПБЯ _

***

_ Мне снился Канто. То казино и те разодетые в шелка сволочи. Так бы и разнесла там все к чертовой матери. Лежала с утра и думала, с чего бы вдруг Канто? Столько времени спустя? Из-за Финна? _

_ А потом поняла. Он мне показывал голозаписи: По на Рилоте помогает отстраивать столицу, Рей хлопочет на Корусанте в старом Храме джедаев, Кайдел инспектирует высотки я уж и не помню где. _

_ Финн говорил, будут делать плакаты. Говорил, мы с ним улетим с Анкуса после двадцать пятого. Говорил, что меня приписали к проекту по проектированию системы безопасности в здании Сената. _

_ Говорил, что новое здание построили на деньги с личного счета Хакса. _

_ Даже не знаю, хватит ли мне смелости рассказать Дофельду. Вообще что-либо ему рассказать. _

_ Если его выпустят из медотсека, конечно. _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 15 Велоны, 37 ПБЯ _

***

_ Не думала, что Финну хватит яиц так громко орать на Рей. Что она такого могла решить, что он аж взбесился? _

_ Дофельд сегодня появился на завтраке. Взял лимонный пирог. Значит, на нашем запасном месте _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 21 Велоны, 37 ПБЯ _

***

Табличка «Осторожно! Токсичные отходы!» отпугивала от пыльного помещения людей весьма неплохо, и Роуз от души радовалась тому, что обладает правами доступа к камерам наблюдения в складских корпусах.

— Из-за меня у тебя проблемы.

Митака хмурился, отчего темные круги под глазами были особенно заметны. Он здорово схуднул, всегда такие прилизанные волосы были совершенно не идеально уложены, и он то и дело принимался теребить пуговицу на левом рукаве.

— Моя единственная проблема в том, что меня переводят на Чандрилу, — пробурчала Роуз, присаживаясь на покрытые полиэтиленом пустые ящики из-под реплицированного зерна.

— Ты ведь не серьезно!

Дофельд всплеснул руками и нервно усмехнулся. Принялся нарезать по комнатке круги, покусывая нижнюю губу, и остановился, делая пятый заход, когда Роуз схватила его за локоть.

— Сядь, — потянула она, — да сядь же ты!

— Сел, — насупился Митака, оказываясь рядом и постукивая носком сапога по пыльному полу.

Роуз такое уже видела. И не раз. Она и Кайдел довольно-таки долго участвовали в комиссиях, правда беседовали уже с «проверенными» кандидатами, с теми, кого следовало прикреплять к проектам по строительству разрушенной инфраструктуры миров, пострадавших от войны.

— Знаешь, — с грустью произнесла Роуз, касаясь пальцев Дофельда своими, — мне было проще жить раньше. До победы, я имею ввиду.

— Без привкуса крови, — прошептал Митака, — начинается ломка.

Роуз задержала дыхание, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце.

— Что?

— Лидер Рен так однажды сказал генералу, — очень тихо произнес Дофельд, чуть смещая ладонь так, чтобы их с Роуз пальцы переплелись, — когда мы работали на Старкиллере. Боевых операций не проводилось почти полгода, и все были на взводе. Когда к войне привыкаешь, мир начинает тебя пугать до чертиков.

— Но все должно было наладиться…

— Оно и налаживается! — Митака всем корпусом повернулся к Роуз, дернулся в нерешительности, но спустя мгновение все же протянул вторую руку и легонечко коснулся локона ее волос, заправляя тот за ухо. — Роуз, присмотрись.

Тико прильнула к его руке, сама не отдавая себе отчета в том, чего именно ждет и ищет. Ласки? Романтики? Понимания?

— Меньше чем за год ты вернула в эти земли жизнь, — улыбнулся Довельд, — дала сотням людей и тысячам инородцев работу.

— Но ты не свободен, — вырвалось у Роуз, — ты и остальные…

— Было бы лучше протирать штаны в тюрьмах? — вздернул бровь Митака. — Генерал часто говаривал, что от каждого в государстве должна быть польза.

И тут Роуз поняла. Наконец-то осознала, смогла сформулировать сама для себя. Дофельд с такой легкостью проходил все тесты, все проверочные собеседования и детекторы по одной простой причине. Он не хранил верность ни Первому Порядку, ни Империи в широком смысле.

Он верил в нечто иное. Он верил —  _ в кого-то _ .

— Каким он был? — прошептала свой вопрос Роуз.

— Он?

— Да, генерал Хакс. Каким он был?

В полумраке каморки черты лиц смазывались, становились мягче, и тени хранили в себе все невысказанные секреты.

— Ты ведь и сама знаешь, видела его, когда вас чуть не казнили. Высокий. Красивый. Ни на ком так складно не сидел мундир, как на…

— Я спросила не о том.  _ Каким _ он был человеком?

Дофельд моргнул. Рвано выдохнул и вдруг грустно улыбнулся.

— Умнейшим. Жестоким. Проницательным. Он был скор на расправу, не щадил предателей и совершенно не умел прощать. Они с Реном так сильно друг друга ненавидели, что более крепкого союза и представить было трудно. Все было хорошо, пока не появилась мусорщица.

Тико удивленно вскинула брови.

— Оу, а я думала, ты скажешь, что он был хорошим. Мне казалось, вы в Перв…

— Хорошим? — рассмеялся Митака, отчего стали заметны ямочки на его некогда пухлых щеках. — Нет, каким угодно, но не хорошим.

Он наклонился, почти касаясь губами губ Роуз.

— Мир не делится на хороших и плохих. Я думал, ты поняла.

Тико почувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, ощутила, как приятное, давно забытое тепло поднимается от живота к горлу, разливается в груди жидким шелком и щекочет кончит языка.

— Мир делится на тех, кто не смог выжить, — прошептала она, — и тех, кому это удалось.

Табличка «Осторожно! Токсичные отходы!» все так же неплохо отпугивала от пыльного помещения всех любопытных, и Роуз сегодня особенно сильно радовалась тому, что обладает правами доступа к камерам наблюдения в складских корпусах.

***

_ Финну придется проглотить это. Он должен мне за Раксус, и этот недоджедай знает, что да, должен. Пусть объясняется с Рей как хочет. В конце концов, не она ли настояла на воздвижении Бену Соло чертова памятника? Ему, Хану и Лее. Даже про мастера Люка не забыла. _

_ Или у нас только Скайуокерам все можно? _

_ Дофельд летит со мной. Конечно, в столице ловить нам нечего, и дело тут не в его статусе. Я и правда хочу на Арканис. В конце концов, проектировать систему безопасности для Новой Республиканской Академии — задачка увлекательная. Интересно, а не там ли учился Хакс?.. _

_ Из дневника Роуз Тико. Анкус, Среднее кольцо, 30 Велоны, 37 ПБЯ _


End file.
